Consequences of the Damned
by RedTailedRyo
Summary: Sequel to 'Damn the Consequences'; Sonic and Chris girl knew they're were bound to be obstacles in their newly forged relationship, but the evil organization; S.O.N.I.C.X. SonicX comic and a ghost from the past may just threaten all they hold dear.
1. The Secrets We Keep

Consequences of the Damned

By Ryokodarkwing

Warnings: implications of Sex with a Minor, Limeish activities, Genderbending, Violence, Hedgehog/Human, Sonic/Chris

Disclaimer: Sonic is owned by Seeeeeeeega!

-------------------------------

Chapter 1: The Secrets We Keep

Given all things considered in their relationship, Sonic and Chris knew there were bound to be problems popping up in their newly forged relationship.

The problems began just a week after that afternoon when Sonic mated Chris for the first time.

One of the problems was Sonic could not, and by God, did he try but ultimately he failed, keep his hands( or mouth for that matter) off of her. After not being able to have something and then suddenly having complete and total access to it…..Sonic was having a lot of trouble behaving himself and frankly Chris jumped him just as much as he jumped her!

But with careful consideration, the fact they'd rather not get caught and risk Amy or Tanaka's wrath or have Sonic do jail time, Chris and Sonic had agreed to only do it when absolutely no one was around.

……………….Somehow Sonic kissing his way up her leg to her inner thigh and _further_ as she put her school uniform on seemed like a direct defiance of that little rule.

"Soniiiiikkuuuu…." Chris half moaned, half whined as his lips pressed against the front of her underwear, her hands trying to push his head out from under her green plaid skirt. "We promised."

Playful, shaded with lust, emerald eyes gleamed up at her, as gloved hands slid up her back, underneath her unbuttoned white uniform shirt, tan muzzle pressing butterfly kisses to her stomach. Sonic grinned against Chris' pale peach skin, swiping his rough tongue over her bellybutton causing her to squeal and slap her hands over her mouth before anyone heard.

Pretty ocean blue eyes mock glared down at her mate, the blue hedgehog grinning wolfishly up at her, his eyes half lidded in a seductive, yet confident look. "Mou, hai, hai 'No mating before school' I know but I'm not mating you, I'm simply giving you _something_ to look forward to when you get home." He emphasized the word 'something' by snapping the band of her underwear, drawing another yelp from his redhead.

Chris pulled away from his hands, fixing her uniform as she walked away, ignoring the lustful emerald eyes following her swishing skirt. She pulled her tie off her dresser and began to tie it around her neck when Sonic's tan furred arms wrapped around her waist his face nuzzling her back. "Mmmm, you're so sexy when you where that tie~" He purred, pressing his body against hers.

Chris sighed in a annoyed manner as his hands cupped her blooming breasts as she finished straightening her tie. "Sonikku~" she warned, her hands gripping his, pulling them away. Sonic laughed, removing his arms from her waist, bounded over to her, no- _their_ bed and flopped down on it. Chris' pale, petal pink lips twitched up into a smile as his emerald eyes gleamed from behind one of their pillows at her.

"Young Mistress! You'll be late for school!"

Chris sighed, bending over down to collect her book bag, "I'll be back-Aiiiieee!" She squealed as something suddenly smacked her rump. She jumped, covering her bum with her book bag, casting a shocked look over her shoulder.

Sonic grinned from behind her, his hands innocently clasped behind his back, a not-so innocent gleam in his eyes.

"……………………SONIKKU!"

--------------------------------------------

Chris waved goodbye to Tanaka as he drove away from the school, then hung her head as she walked into the building, ignoring the whispers around her.

_Look there she is… _

_Oh she thinks she's so cool, coming to school in a limo… _

_And since Sonic stays with her…_

_Bah! It's not fair! Sonic is so cool and she's so…_

And the whispers continued as she continued to her locker. Chris pretended not to hear them as she opened her locker pulling out her books for her first class. Just as long as she didn't run into one of the other problems; Cassidy….

"_Heeeey Thorndork!_"

Chris hissed as she was slammed into her locker, the girl's behind her fingernails digging into her back. She was yanked backwards and thrown to the floor, her body making harsh contact with the hard tiled floor. A small whimper left her mouth as the long thin heel of the girl's high heeled shoe dug into the small of her back.

"I thought I told you to leave Sonic alone, Thorndork." Came the sneer of black haired girl, standing on the red head's back. "Cassidy…" Chris squeezed her pretty blue eyes shut, trying to keep the other female from seeing the tears welling up in her eyes as the heel of Cassidy's shoe dug deeper into her back.

Cassidy grinned deviously, her blood red lipstick covered lips curling upwards as her forest green eyes gleamed in sick pleasure at the pain she caused the younger girl. She laughed snidely, a high screechy sound, her fists on her hips, "Aw what'sa madder is the poor wittle princess afraid to let go of her new pet?"

Chris forced herself up, knocking the black haired girl off balance, her eyes blazing in anger as her hands fisted at her sides. "Sonikku is not my pet!" She hissed at the older girl, righteous anger in her voice, "He's got a mind of his own! If he wanted to leave, he would!"

Cassidy mouth twisted into nasty snarl at the younger girl, standing to her full height and didn't hesitate to swing her hand at Chris' face; the blue eyed girl barely dodging the long dagger-like fingernails of Cassidy's hand. Chris backed away intending on making a run for her class as Cassidy swung at her, saying several derogatory statements about the redhead. Chris ducked under the black haired girl arms and run as fast as she could towards her classroom as the late bell began ringing.

"Just you wait, Thorndork! I'll get you later!"

------------------------------------------

All this went on unknown by Sonic as he ushered Tails to the very back of the Thorndykes' property.

"Sonic! What going on Chuck and I were in the middle of serious experiment!" Tails said as Sonic lead him further back, "What's so important that you couldn't tell me in front of Amy and Chuck?" The two tailed fox place his hands on his hips and gave the hedgehog a look.

Sonic grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck, "Well you've been my best friend since forever and I figured if anyone should know this first it should be you." He gave the fox a hopeful 'don't hate me, I lurve you~ and you ish mah bestest buddy' look.

Tails wrinkled his nose, little alarm sirens blaring in the back of his mind, his bright blue eyes giving the hedgehog a calculating look. "Sonic? What sort of trouble have you got into now?" Sonic reached forwards and grabbed Tails' hands in his own, "Tails! You're the only one I can tell this to." His emerald eyes begged the fox to understand, "You're the only one who doesn't think I'm a complete idiot."

Tails winced, guilt welling in his chest at the pitiful look Sonic was giving him; the blue hedgehog looking like that time Knuckles beat him with a pool net. Tails sighed, his tails drooping in surrender, "Alright what do you want to tell me?"

"I took Chris as my life mate." Sonic beamed, all traces of pitifulness gone.

"…_**ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"**_

------------------------------------

Chris panted harshly as she ran across the courtyard, her book bag huddled to her chest as her feet pounded on the ground. Behind her, she could her the sound of Cassidy and her two flunkies chasing after her.

Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as she wonder for the thousandth time what Cassidy's deal was with her. The black haired girl just seemed to despise her for some reason, ever since her parents took her out of public school and put her in this ritzy private school. She missed Helen, Danny and Francis. And she missed not being chased down and beaten everyday.

She wished Sonic was here, he could protect her and at the same time she hated the fact she needed him to protect her. She didn't want to be a burden on her new mate, she didn't want Sonic to regret taking her as his mate.

Her thoughts came crashing to a halt as she was tackled from behind by one of Cassidy's friends, her book bag flying off into a nearby bush, and was held down as Cassidy and the other girl caught up. The girl on her back picked Chris up and slammed her back down on the ground as Cassidy approached. Chris weakly glared at Cassidy's high heeled shoes as they stopped in front of her.

"You little bitch!" Chris yelled as Cassidy kicked her in the side of her ribs, "You think you're so much better than me!" Another kick to the redhead's body followed by Cassidy's friends giving they're own. "Just cause the Hero of Station Square decided you were a easy fuck, you think you're all that!"

Chris covered her head and curled up as best as she could to protect herself physically and mentally, trying not to let her pain and fear down her telepathic link with Sonic. She didn't want him to know, she didn't want him to see here like this. She could only imagine the disappointment in his eyes and through they're link if he knew as kicks bombarded her body.

Finally the kicking stopped and she heard Cassidy haughtily declare 'her work was done' and to 'stay away from Sonic' because she didn't deserve him. Chris waited for the footsteps to fade away before painfully crawling over to her book bag and pulled a fresh clean uniform and a first aid kit.

------------------------------------

Tails' hands trembled as he stared in disbelief at Sonic, the hedgehog handed him a cup of tea; the crockery clattered loudly as the fox shakily held his tea cup and saucer. Sonic pouted, hoping the fox would've taken his announcement better…..

"So yeah we've been life mates for a-bout two months now and I was wondering when Chris has the babies if you'd……" Sonic beamed then blinked in shock as Tails dropped his tea and fell over in a dead faint. Sonic's ears drooped as he pouted, he had really hoped Tails had taken **that** bit of news better too…

Ah well Tails'll warm up to it sooner or later, Sonic thought as he pulled the fox onto his back and stared back to the mansion.

Once at the mansion; he put Tails to bed in one of the many spare rooms in Chris' home. His left ear twitched, picking up the sound of the door opening, then it flicked to side to catch more sound when he heard Chris' voice. He grinned, immediately sending a flood of emotions down his end of their link to her, already heading to their room.

He purred as Chris sent back her happiness to be home and her happiness he was here, entering their room. Sonic took great pleasure in sending her images of just how _happy_ he was to see her, he snickered as embarrassment flooded their link and took full notice of the want underlying that embarrassment.

He flopped onto the bed, pulling a pillow for him to lay his chest on as Chris walked to their room. Their room, their bed, their link, their children, Sonic felt so oddly giddy when he thought of them like that. '_My Chrissy…_', he purred through the link as Chris open the bedroom door, looking just delicious in her school uniform. Although he frowned at the bandages on her knees.

Chris smiled walking over to the bed and laid down next to her mate, his arms curling around her waist, pulling her close to him. He nuzzled her face, pressing soft butterfly kisses to her skin, making her sigh contently and cuddle closer. He trailed his kisses down to her lips, giving her several short and sweet kisses, welcoming her home.

Sonic allowed his emotions to lazily float down their link, lulling Chris into a more relaxed state and despite his earlier thoughts and his words, plus his actions, that morning he wasn't in a hurry to mate her. He was content just to lay with his mate and children.

Chris didn't know she was pregnant yet, but Sonic could tell by her smell she was and he really did need to talk to her about that. But as he gazed down at her face, relaxed in sleep, he smiled and decided to wait just a bit longer.

-------------------------------

"Was is your status?"

"Almost complete."

"All the needed preparations are being taken care of."

"Good, good. With this new information about our target, we will finally have our long awaited chance put an end to that insufferable hedgehog."

"That being if out informant is trustworthy..."

"I guaranty this will work! My source wouldn't lie to me!"

"It had better. This plan must not fail. The Hedgehog must die. Am I understood?"

"YES SIR!"

------------------------------------

Chris suddenly bolted up in bed, her eyes bouncing around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Trying to calm her racing heart and will away the heat pounding in between legs, slowing calming down as she realized she was in her and Sonic's room. But where was….?

A groan on the left side of the bed gave her the answer and she hesitantly peered over the edge at the azure furred hedgehog, lying face down on her floor. "Sonikku?" She winced, knowing she had probably knocked him out of their bed when she woken up from that dream.

Sonic let out another groan, peeling himself off of the hardwood and gave Chris an part annoyed, part confused 'why did you hit me, Mummy' look as he climbed back on the bed. Chris bit her bottom lip, her eyes downcast, not wanting to look at him, scared that he was mad at her and expecting him to yell at her. Instead she felt him lean forward and kiss her cheek.

Sonic gripped her chin between his thumb and index finger and tilted her face up to his, sealing his lips to hers. Chris relaxed, relief flowing through her body as she leaned into the kiss, she didn't want Sonic to be mad at her. Sonic purred as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, encircling his around her back, he had felt her fear of him being angry at her through their link and decided to put her fears to rest.

-------------------

End


	2. The Plans We Make

Consequences of the Damned

By Ryokodarkwing

Warnings: implications of Sex with a Minor, Limeish activities, Genderbending, Violence, Hedgehog/Human, Sonic/femChris

Disclaimer: Sonic is owned by Seeeeeeeega!

-0-0-0-0-0-0 Chapter 2:

Dr. Kai Narasu stared at his computer screen in annoyance, like his fellow S.O.N.I.C.X. members he was far too tired of the blue menace getting his way and tricking society into believing he was some sort of hero. The aged man reviewed his failed experiments, neither his clones or his mutagen had worked, all had been dismal failures.

He had to figure out way to get the hedgehog, somehow. Something that would cripple him, something that would finish him for good.

A sudden ringing interrupted his thoughts and he groaned see the name flash on his screen. "Hello Cassidy-sweetie, daddy can't talk right now-" He started only to be interrupted by a loud shrieking in his ear.

"Daddy, you can make time!" His daughter's voice yelled at him, causing him to wince at the volume. Inwardly he wonder what his spoiled daughter was calling about now, ever since Sonic had ruined his name, his wife had left him with their daughter and most of his money. "Honey, Daddy is very busy-"

"I don't care, you need to listen to me!"

He sighed as quietly as he could, Cassidy and her mother had always steamrolled him in the past, didn't seemed to have changed now that he wasn't in their daily lives anymore.

"Daddy I'm sick of it! You've got to get rid of Sonic the Hedgehog! I know you're part of that silly group!"

Kai frowned, "How do you know that?" There was groan from the end of line, a sound usually coupled with when talking to a very stupid person. "Cause you told Mom last time you came crawling for her to take you back."

"Anyway I'm SOOOOO sick of it! Thorndork struts up here everyday sometimes with Sonic in tow. She thinks she so cool!"

Dr. Narasu groaned inwardly, not about the Thorndyke kid again, he so sick of hearing Cassidy howl about her.

"Then he picks her up when her stupid limo can't! OH and when they randomly spotted all over Station Square!"

Yes, yes, everyone know that Sonic stays with the kid at the Thorndyke manor, if fact Sonic and the girl are rarely spotted without the other close by.

"I can't believe it! I don't understand why someone as cool as Sonic would even give that trash the time of day! But no! He's always there, WITH HER!"

….Now that he thought about it…the hedgehog did seem to go above and beyond for the girl. In fact the first time Super Sonic appeared, it had because Eggman had taken the Thorndyke brat…

"It's sick I tell you, when they're together, the way they act, the way they look at each other, you'd think they were dating!"

Suddenly a door had opened and Dr. Narasu grinned a nasty grin, hanging up on his daughter without a word as he started complying footage and evidence. He places a call to all the members of S.O.N.I.C.X. and began to plan.

Looking at a still image of the red-headed girl, he laughed, finding the break he had looked for.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chris sneezed as she walked into her bedroom and shivered, a chill going up her spine. She shook her head and sat down of her bed looking at her bandaged knees with a sigh. She wrapped her arms around her chest, wincing from the bruises she knew were there.

Though luckily today she didn't have any new bruises, Cassidy had actually been leaving her alone the last couple of days. Maybe it was because Mr Stewart had transferred to her private school.

She smiled, she wasn't sure why he was at her new school now, but she was glad to have a familiar friendly face around. Even if he was trying to get her to admit about being bullied.

Chris frowned and hugged her knees to her chest, she didn't want anyone to know about that. Didn't want anyone to know how weak she was, especially Sonic, he would be so disappointed in her.

The redhead blinked back tears as her stomach churned a bit, she had felt sick lately and was chalking it up to stress. She sighed, heading to the bathroom, she wanted to take a shower before Sonic got home.

Knowing her lover, he would love to sneak in with her and engage in some 'extra-curricular activities' as he liked call it when they had sex soon after she got out of school. It made her cheek burn as she pictured his voice saying that, purring the words as his eyes sparkled.

She flailed a bit trying to clear her mind of naughty images, since the bullying had increased in violence she had been hesitant to sleep with Sonic. They still made out a lot, but Chris didn't want to take her clothes off and show her bruises till they had healed a bit more.

There was no way she could lie about where she got them and get away with it.

Lying to him had never been possible before, even more so since they now had a empathic link between them. She could omit things, change subjects but if she even thought of trying to lie, he would zero in on her and sniff out the truth.

She stripped out of her school uniform, before walking to the bathroom and flinched back from her reflection in the mirror. Large bruises covered her torso, still an ugly purple in the middle, but the edges had started to fade to yellow, showing that they were healing.

Yet they stood out against her pale skin, she thought as she studied her reflection, then noticed something. She looked down at her stomach and ran her hand over the edge, then looked back at her mirror.

Sure enough there was a swell to her stomach, maybe she should cut down on the after school snacks that Sonic had insisted she eat. Though those snacks were usually healthy things, fruits and vegetables, no fast food though, unless it was chilidogs. Everything was out except for those.

Woe betide the fool that denies the blue hedgehog his precious chilidogs.

Still the pooch she had going on was a sure sign she was going wrong somewhere. She shook her head heading to the shower and resolved to figure it out later. Right now she need to shower before her lover got home.

She had just gotten the water to the right temperature when the locked door to her bathroom fell forward and her lover stood on the other side.

Guiltily holding the hinges for the door in his gloved hand.

Chris forgot her nakedness for a moment and stared at Sonic with an annoyed look with her hands on her hips, "Sonikku! You took the hinges off my door…" She trailed off as she remembered the reason that door was locked in the frist place.

She paled as Sonic stared at her torso in shock and horror, "S-sonikku, I..get out!" she stuttered, backing away and trying to cover herself. Her foot catching the edge of the shower and sending her falling into the spray of water.

She blinked and suddenly Sonic's hands were on her, catching her before she made contact with the floor, settling her at the bottom of the walk in shower. He moved her arms away so he could see the extent of her bruises and he didn't look too happy.

"What the hell happened to you?" he growled, emerald eyes blazing in anger he traced the outline of one of her bigger bruises, located just above her stomach. Chris felt tears well up in her eyes as he looked at her, he was so mad at her.

Something flashed over his face, visibly calming himself down, "No, no, no I'm not mad at you. I'm just…Kurisu, baby, what happened to you? Who did this to you?"

The redhead shook her head, blue eyes closed, not wanting to look at him, Sonic brought his hands to her face, "Hey sweetheart look at me, how can I help you if you don't talk to me?"

"I'm sorry," Chris hiccupped, her tears mixing with the water raining down around them, "I didn't want you to find out, I was afraid you would hate me if you did."

Sonic shook his head, pulling her into his arms, running his hands through her hair as he nuzzled and kissed her, "I could never hate you, Kurisu, you're my mate." Chris leaned into his hold, burying her face into his neck as he talked to her.

"I'm sorry, Sonikku. I just didn't want you to think…that I was weak." She mumbled into his fur, causing Sonic to look heavenward for a moment. "Oh you silly adorable human, you're gonna drive me grey." Sonic sighed, leaning back to kiss the side of her face, "I've never thought that, never will. Hell just to put up with me and the things I've put you through the way you do you deserve the highest medal."

He pushed her back, looking into her eyes, blue to emerald, "Look Kurisu, I love you, got that? That means you're not getting rid of me. EVER." He kissed her to make his point, "Even if you wanted me gone, I'd dog you till you'd take me back." He smiled after gaining a giggle from his human lover and kissed her again, soft and slow.

Chris sighed into the kiss, leaning into her lover's arms, letting him take control as his tongue traced her bottom lip. He pulled back after a bit, looking at her with half-mast eyes, "We're still going to talk about this, I want names, addresses and it's going to take an act of God to keep me from hunting them down."

The human frowned at that, but Sonic just kissed it away, "but first I think we both need a little 'us' time." The hedgehog said, a smile on his lips as he brushed the human's wet hair away from her face. "Let's go to Angel Island, we'll have a picnic, just me and you. It's nice, peaceful… private," Here Sonic wiggled his eyebrows into way that made Chris giggle and blush.

"Well private if you don't count Knux, but we can ignore him." Chris snuggled close to Sonic, rubbing their cheeks together, "I'd like that. I like that a lot."

"Now that we got that out of the way, lets finish this shower and we'll head out in the morning, you don't have school tomorrow. So we have all night to play." Sonic purred deeply as Chris leaned forward kissing him as she wrapped her arms around his back.

0-0-0-0

For those who don't Dr Kai Narasu is the guy from episode 2 of Sonic X, he was the guy on TV that thought Sonic was a Robot. He has a Bigger part in the Archie Sonic X Comics as a member of S.O.N.I.C.X.


End file.
